goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky III
Rocky III is a 1982 film. Cast Singing roles *Sylvester Stallone - Rocky Balboa *Talia Shire - Adrian Balboa Non-singing roles *Burt Young - Paulie Pennino *Carl Weathers - Apollo Creed *Burgess Meredith - Mickey Goldmill *Tony Burton - Tony "Duke" Evers *Mr. T - Clubber Lang *Hulk Hogan - Thunderlips Plot Three years after winning the heavyweight championship over Apollo Creed, Rocky Balboa has had a string of ten successful title defenses and has seen his fame, wealth and celebrity increase. He even has time to participate in an exhibition charity event against the world wrestling champion, Thunderlips. Meanwhile, Rocky's manager Mickey worriedly eyes a young and hungry contender rapidly rising through the ranks named James "Clubber" Lang. While unveiling a statue of himself at the steps by the Philadelphia Museum of Art, Rocky is publicly challenged by Lang, now the number-one contender. Lang accuses Rocky of intentionally accepting challenges from lesser opponents, and after he makes a sexual remark toward Rocky's wife Adrian, his challenge is accepted. Mickey initially wants no part of it. Pressed by Rocky, Mickey confesses he handpicked the opponents for Rocky's title defenses to spare him from the beating Creed gave him in their rematch. He explains that Lang is young and hungry, and that Rocky won't last three rounds because he has lost his edge by becoming "civilized". Rocky, not wanting to retire knowing he never really defended his title against the best opponents, convinces Mickey to work with him for one more fight and pledges to "live in the gym" and be more focused than ever. Despite his promise to Mickey, Rocky's Las Vegas-style training camp is filled with distractions and Rocky is clearly not taking his training seriously. In contrast, Lang trains with ruthless determination and vigor. Lang and Rocky meet at Philadelphia's Spectrum. A brawl breaks out backstage, in which Mickey is violently shoved by Lang, causing him to suffer a heart attack. A now distraught Rocky wants to call the fight off, but Mickey angrily urges him on while he stays in the dressing room. By the time of the match, Rocky is both enraged and severely distracted by his mentor's condition. The match begins with Rocky pounding Lang with several huge blows, going for an early knockout, but the stronger and better prepared Lang is unfazed and quickly takes charge, dominating Rocky and knocking him out with a haymaker left hook in the second round, winning the heavyweight championship belt from Rocky. After the match, Rocky returns to the dressing room and witnesses Mickey dying. Kneeling at his side, Rocky speaks to Mickey, telling him that the match ended in the second round by a knockout, which Mickey misinterprets as a win for Rocky, shortly before succumbing to his heart attack. Rocky mourns over Mickey's death afterwards. Stopping by Mickey's closed gym, Rocky is confronted by his former nemesis, Apollo Creed, who witnessed the match as a guest analyst, and offers to help train him for a rematch with Lang in exchange for "a big favor." At first, Rocky is too demoralized to put forth his best efforts, which leaves Apollo concerned, but regains after Adrian helps him come to terms with Mickey's death. Apollo then trains Rocky at the gym where he once trained, Tough Gym in Los Angeles, and infuses Rocky's brawling style with more of the skill and speed that is Apollo's trademark. The rematch takes place at Madison Square Garden. Apollo lends Rocky his American flag trunks that he wore during their first match. As the match is under way, Rocky sprints from his corner, fighting with a level of skill and spirit that no one, including Lang, expected. As a result, Rocky completely dominates the first round, demonstrating his new-found speed. After the bell rings, Lang is in a fit of rage and has to be restrained by his trainers. In the second round, Lang gains the upper hand and Rocky adopts an entirely different strategy that bewilders Apollo by intentionally taking a beating from Lang, even getting knocked down twice but getting up both times before he is counted out while taunting Lang that he cannot knock him out. By the third round, Lang, who is used to winning matches swiftly with knockouts in the early rounds, becomes increasingly furious over Rocky's taunts and quickly exhausts his energy trying to finish Rocky off with repeated knockout blows, which Rocky quickly begins to block or dodge entirely. With Lang winded and vulnerable, Rocky seizes the opportunity and throws his energy into increasingly damaging combinations on a winded and outboxed Lang, capping off with four huge straight left haymakers and a right hook to the head. As a result, Lang goes down for the count and Rocky re-claims the heavyweight championship title. Afterwards, Rocky fulfills Apollo's vague "big favor": a private rematch with him at Mickey's gym. However, this time they are fighting in the spirit of friendly competition rather than as fierce rivals. The film concludes with both of the fighters throwing their first punch simultaneously, and the winner of this final 'rematch' behind closed doors is left unknown. Musical numbers *"Take You Back" - Rocky and Adrian Category: Films